Only a Burden
by catheriney2004
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice’s Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. My first one-shot. Poem written by me. RxR.


Summary: Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A

**Summary: ** Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

oooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys! I just got this idea, so please bear with me if it's rocky! I don't have time for a character chat today, so I am very sorry if you were looking forward to one! (bows) Once, again, I apologize!! I'm in a rush right now! So anyway, I don't own Gakuen Alice, but **I do**__**own the poem – I wrote it myself.**So, here's the fanfiction!

oooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

I was doomed to die. This was a fact that I had always known. And yet, for some reason, it didn't bother me one bit. But sometimes, when I think about all things I will never get to do, glistening tears of regret fall from my eyelashes, and I can't help but think,

"Why me?"

And squeeze the pendant that mother had given me before she died. And sometimes, when I think about her, more tears squeeze out from underneath my eyelashes. I guess I'm messed up, huh?

I suppose I should write down the things that I'll never get to do in my entire life.

_**I'll never see the city, bustling in the afternoon.**_

_**I'll never see the sea – Why must I die so soon?**_

_**The sky's so far away – Too far for me to reach.**_

_**Too bad I've only seen it – Though I am so weak.**_

_**My mother and my father,**_

_**Must be so ashamed.**_

_**To have a useless girl like me – **_

_**I should take the blame.**_

_**Why am I such a burden?**_

_**I only eat and sleep.**_

_**And although I usually smile,**_

_**Inside is where I weep.**_

_**I'll never see the birds,**_

_**Flying in the air.**_

_**And then I can only**_

_**Wallow in despair.**_

_**Just take me God, I swear!**_

_**It's better that way.**_

_**It's better to forever be in heaven,**_

_**Than be a burden everyday.**_

And her poem ended there. One day later, Mikan Sakura died peacefully in her sleep, and a crimson-eyed man read the poem written by her a day after. A silent tear fell down his cheek, and he thought,

_You weren't a burden, Mikan. I love you._

And that was where the story ends.

This is a reminder to all of you out there – Keep on hoping. Keep accomplishing your dreams – Don't be like the Mikan in this story. You may be a burden to some, but there are others who love you for who you are. You don't need to dispose of yourself for the sake of them. You are you. They are them. You don't all need to be alike. So remember: **You are alive to be who you are. There is no need to dispose of yourself because you think you're a burden to those around you.** And for those of you who read this – I hope you take it seriously. Because this is one of the most important lessons in life – Believing in yourself.

oooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **I don't want to spoil the mood of this story, so I'll just say this – please review. Thanks.

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…. SATISFACTION GUARENTEED….**


End file.
